


Knots In the Cord

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: GFY, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets in my "A Darker Twist" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quite Simple

**Author's Note:**

> A Criminal Minds mirror-verse AU. Hotch is a hit-man for hire with a desire for a challenge in his hits. Reid is a well-respected lecturer with an abiding interest in murder and the skills to make them difficult to solve. Garcia is a hacker who never stays in one place for long, unless Reid's asked her to house-sit his Mahattan pent-house. JJ destroys reputations for a living, and her husband Will is a thief who hasn't yet been caught. Rossi is a mafia don on Long Island, and Gideon is one of Reid's few victims who isn't dead. Morgan is a vigilante in Chicago, and Prentiss assassinates people who can't be brought to justice.

It was really quite simple, in the end, to kill a person. The difficulty didn't lie in the execution, after all, but in the choosing of the method with which to terminate an individual existance, and whom to apply his choice to.

He had never seen a person drown before, and the secluded cove along the Oregon coast had proved, upon observation, to be an ideal site to conduct such a termination. Disposing of the body, as always, was a far simpler matter, so long as he had the time and space to accomplish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. A Horror

He doesn't like the dark - never really had before, but now it's a horror to be avoided. The dark is where Spencer Reid found his weaknesses, and exploited them. Darkness still hides his tormenter, whether he's present or not. The dark cost him his job, his reputation, and his sanity - nearly cost him his life. It is death and danger and self-doubt.

No. Jason Gideon does not like the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	3. Hospital

"I know you're not really a soft-and-squishy guy, except that you kinda are, at least on the outside, but I brought you flowers, sir." Penelope sets the vase next to the others on the deep ledge of the hospital room window, before settling into the chair next to the hospital bed, looking at Hotch's still face. Of all the people she knows, he's the last one she'd have expected to end up in the hospital. "Get better, sir. We're all worried about you."

Well, Spencer isn't particularly worried, but Spencer doesn't seem to know how to worry. But Maeve worries enough for him as well as for herself, so Penelope counts him as worried anyway.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, you know. You're supposed to be the one who puts others in hospital beds." Not exactly true, but close enough. There are morgues in hospitals, and they do take people down there on guerneys, at least. "Spencer and JJ are keeping the police away - don't ask how, I didn't want to know - and Maeve and Will are helping me keep an eye out here."

She lapses into silence a moment, watching him for a long moment. "You have to get better, sir. I think we'll fall apart without you, and then we're not as good. We'll be easier to catch, and I don't want that. Please get better, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
